1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a device for contact between the case bottom and cover of a closed housing in which the cover can be pushed and/or slipped over the case bottom.
2. Description of the Related Art
In electronic equipment, in particular as used in telecommunications engineering and data engineering, the housing for the equipment is to be configured with respect to effective screening (EMC) and radio interference suppression in such a way that the influence of external interference remains as slight as possible. In the case of multipart housings which are assembled integrally, the boundaries between units therefore requires special measures, such as overlaps, labyrinths, spring contacts or complicated screwed joints.
Two-part housings consisting of a case bottom and cover therefore offer substantial advantages. In this case, the case bottom serves as a chassis in which the equipment components are installed. The cover is slipped and/or pushed over the case bottom. The interior of the case is therefore adequately shielded from interfering radiation without interruption. However, this applies only if a reliable electrical contact can be established between the case bottom and cover. This is particularly difficult, however, because possible contact regions are no longer accessible or are accessible only with difficulty when the housing is closed.